


В первый раз

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kylo is awkward in any incarnation, Reydar Month, Smut, everyone thinks we're doing it, reydar - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: До Рей доходят слухи о том, что она встречается с новым радиолокационным техником, Мэттом. Разозлившись, она отводит Кайло в сторону, чтобы докопаться до происхождения этих слухов.Или: Кайло, под прикрытием Мэтта, рассказывает всей базе, что занимается сексом с Рей, в то время как на самом деле он все еще девственник.Перевод For the First Time http://archiveofourown.org/works/9573140





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573140) by [LarirenShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow). 



— Он говорит, они уже какое-то время встречаются.

Рей не обращала внимания на болтовню вокруг. Она привыкла, что в столовой то и дело слышит какие-то сплетни, и обычно в них не было ничего важного.

— Правда? — отозвался мужской голос.

— Ага, и еще говорит, они прямо отлипнуть друг от друга не могут. Говорит, все время только этим и занимаются, — произнес женский голос, который и начал разговор. Рей закатила глаза, но не стала поднимать голову. Ее не слишком заботило, кто с кем спит на этой базе, но знать это было полезно на случай, если придется уйти.

— Не могу представить, чтобы он с кем-то встречался. Он же такой, ну, не знаю, неуклюжий, и выглядит смешно, — сказал мужчина.

— Она свои мысли держит при себе. Может, ей нравятся его волосы или еще что-нибудь.

— Наверное. Да и, я так думаю, на Джакку немного было тех, с кем можно завести отношения, и у Скайуокера она тоже ни с кем не встречалась. Может быть, у нее невысокие стандарты.

На этом месте Рей поднялась и забрала свой поднос. Она точно знала, о ком они говорят, и теперь-то уж заставит этого придурка заплатить за то, что распускает про нее лживые слухи. Швырнув поднос обратно в приемное окошко, она быстро вышла из столовой.

Свою занозу в блондинистом парике она нашла ковыряющимся с оборванными проводами на приписанной к нему территории.

— Мэтт, — проговорила она сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я бы хотела переброситься с тобой парой слов.

Он даже не поднял на нее взгляд:

— Рей, я сейчас немного занят.

— Сейчас же, или я сдеру эту идиотскую штуку у тебя с головы.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты не...

Она наклонилась к нему и прошептала в ухо:

— Ну так рискни, Кайло.

Он немедленно прекратил свое занятие и встал:

— Я могу вернуться к этому потом.

Схватив его за руку, она потащила его по коридору со словами:

— Это хорошо, потому что нам надо поговорить.

Кайло, спотыкаясь, шагал за ней.

— Мне нужно знать, о чем будет разговор?

— Нет.

— Я все равно всегда могу проникнуть в твои мысли и...

— Только попробуй, и парика на тебе не будет.

Она ввела код, открыла дверь в свою комнату и втолкнула Кайло внутрь. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Рей подошла к нему вплотную и ткнула пальцем ему в лицо:

— Ты рассказываешь всем, что я с тобой сплю.

— Я говорю, что мы состоим в отношениях...

— И они верят тебе и верят, что мы занимаемся сексом! Потому что ты рассказываешь им, как я от тебя отлипнуть не могу!

Она заметила, как его щеки покраснели, и теперь он смотрел не на нее, а скорее на оправу своих очков.

— Понимаешь, — начал он, — другие техники рассказывают про свою личную жизнь и про секс, — на этом слове он запнулся. — Я просто хотел поучаствовать в беседе.

— И ты сказал, что мы вместе?

— Я сказал, что у меня есть девушка и все такое, но они захотели узнать подробности. Один сказал, что мы всегда вместе, и значит, есть, ну, как бы, продолжение. И сначала они даже не верили, что у меня есть девушка! Мне пришлось убеждать их в этом!

Рей опустила палец:

— Почему это вообще такая проблема?

— Потому что на самом деле у меня никогда не было девушки! — воскликнул Кайло.

Рей постаралась не рассмеяться — он выглядел ужасно расстроенным и даже немного милым. Он хотел провести рукой по волосам, в итоге сбил свой светлый парик на сторону, и из-под него показались темные волосы.

— У тебя на самом деле никогда не было девушки?

— Извини, но пока я учился использовать Силу, был племянником основателя твоей школы и возглавлял орден своих рыцарей, у меня было не очень-то много времени для того, чтобы заводить девушек.

— Правда?

— Да как будто у тебя когда-то был парень!

— Это другое дело! Я должна была выжить!

— Я тоже!

— По крайней мере я не вру о том, что состою в отношениях!

— Да потому что это просто позорно, что у меня никогда не было девушки и не было секса!

Рей сделала шаг назад:

— Стой, у тебя никогда не было секса?

Кайло опустил глаза и буркнул:

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Чтобы заниматься сексом, нужно состоять с кем-то в отношениях, а у меня такого никогда не было, — пояснил Кайло с таким видом, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в галактике.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Да, нужно! Вот у тебя же никогда не было...

— Было, — строго сказала Рей.

— Как это?

— Ну, сначала нужно снять штаны, хотя бы приспустить, чтобы...

— Я не это имею в виду!

Рей закатила глаза:

— Мне было любопытно. В Нииме был мужчина, который выглядел не очень жутко и был со мной мил. Я попросила его, он сказал да. И потом поделился со мной пайками. Мы делали так еще несколько раз, но потом мне начало казаться, что я как те девушки, которые занимаются сексом за пайки, и я прекратила. И с тех пор ничего не было.

— И ты просто...

— Ага. — Рей оглядела его сверху донизу. — Хочешь?

— Хочу что?

— Заняться сексом, прямо сейчас.

Глаза Кайло округлились:

— С кем?

— Со мной, идиот несчастный.

Кайло открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз подряд. Потом встал, выпрямившись во весь рост, и кивнул:

— Да, я бы хотел заняться с тобой сексом.

— Хорошо. Нам надо поцеловаться.

— Точно. — Кайло нагнулся и ткнулся в нее губами. Рей пискнула и дернулась назад, чтобы запротестовать против такого обращения. Она приоткрыла рот, и Кайло воспринял это как приглашение запустить туда язык.

Рей отпрыгнула от него и вскинула руки:

— Это было отвратительно!

— Ты должна использовать язык!

— Но не так же! Делай как я.

Кайло согласно кивнул. Рей мягко коснулась губами его губ и начала двигаться, то слегка прижимаясь, то отпуская их. Он последовал ее примеру и даже стал угадывать ее движения. Она несколько раз облизала его нижнюю губу, после чего нежно прикусила ее. Он охнул и скользнул языком в ее рот. На этот раз Рей впустила его и застонала, когда он притянул ее ближе. Потом он чуть отстранился и, подражая ей, куснул ее за губу.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Дальше ты перестанешь сбивать весь настрой. И мы можем раздеться.

Кайло кивнул и начал быстро стаскивать с себя комбинезон. Рей возвела глаза к потолку, сняла с себя рубашку и сбросила штаны. Обернувшись к Кайло, она увидела, что он стоит, приспустив верхнюю часть комбинезона до пояса, по прежнему в своем дурацком парике и очках. Рей подошла ближе, провела рукой по мышцам его живота и осторожно погладила шрам от арбалета.

— Ха, выходит, слухи были правдой.

— Слухи? - хмыкнул Кайло.

— Что ты накачанный, и у тебя восемь кубиков.

— Приятно, что это расходится, я думал, мне никто не поверит.

Рей за это ткнула его кулаком в плечо:

— Заканчивай с одеждой и сними этот дурацкий парик.

— Он тебе не нравится?

— Нет.

Кайло сразу же снял его, и темные волосы прядями упали на уши. Потом он снял комбинезон и остался в одних трусах.

— Хорошо. Теперь можешь снять с меня бандо...

— Снять с тебя что?

Рей вздохнула:

— Неважно.

Бандо с груди она сняла сама и порадовалась, глядя как широко Кайло раскрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, ты можешь ее потрогать.

Он протянул руки к ее груди и начал грубо и неловко тереть соски, после чего она отпихнула его:

— Нет. Так это совершенно не приятно. Смотри, как я это делаю.

Она провела руками по своим соскам и потом тронула их самыми кончиками пальцев. Закусив губу, она по кругу обвела чувствительную плоть и легонько ущипнула затвердевшие комочки.

— Теперь ты попробуй, — сказала она, ее дыхание немного сбилось.

Большими пальцами он принялся поглаживать ее соски, периодически слегка пощипывая. Рей сжала бедра. Ей нравилось это ощущение.

— Можно я кое-что попробую? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей. Кайло наклонился и обхватил правый сосок губами. Рей ахнула и вцепилась ему в волосы.

— Можешь продолжать, — проговорила она, когда он переместился к другой груди.

Кайло остановился и поднял на нее взгляд:

— А теперь что?

— Почему ты перестал?

— Для секса нужно больше, и я не знаю, как мы к этому перейдем.

Рей посмотрела на него с раздражением:

— Мы можем пойти на кровать... эй! — Кайло подхватил ее на руки, подошел к кровати и уронил Рей туда. — Ты не можешь просто брать и таскать меня вот так!

— Это ведь уже не в первый раз.

— Ладно. Теперь мы можем снять остальную одежду.

Кайло быстро стащил с себя трусы. Рей закусила губу. Нет, она не собиралась говорить ему, что у него был больше, чем у того, другого мужчины, с которым она занималась сексом. Его самолюбие и так было непомерным. Она подползла к нему и осторожно взяла в одну руку его яички, а другой погладила член. Кайло согнулся пополам и застонал.

— Тебе нравится?

Он кивнул.

— Еще?

Ее большой палец круговыми движениями поглаживал самый кончик. Он ткнулся ей в ладонь. Рей понравилось, как у Кайло раскраснелось лицо.

— Рей? — заикаясь, окликнул он ее, когда она продолжила его ласкать.

— Да?

— Если ты так продолжишь, я скоро, ну... ты понимаешь.

— Хорошо, — она убрала руки, сняла с себя трусы и начала гладить внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Потом правая рука сместилась к центру, а левой она стала пощипывать себя за грудь.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Кайло.

— Это твой первый раз, я слышала, многие мужчины в первый раз не могут долго подержаться. Хочу убедиться, что мне тоже будет хорошо.

— Я могу помочь, — вызвался он, придвигаясь ближе.

Рей остановила его рукой:

— Может, в следующий раз.

Она обводила пальцами шишечку клитора и легонько подергивала ее. Ее руки стали скользкими, и она чувствовала, как оргазм приближается. Откинувшись назад, она раздвинула ноги шире.

— Иди сюда.

Кайло склонился к ней. Рей обхватила его руками, мокрыми пальцами подготовила его и подвела к нужному месту. Потом подняла голову взглянуть на Кайло:

— Теперь толкайся.

— Сильно?

— Сначала медленно.

Кайло двинулся вперед. Когда он вошел в нее, Рей застонала, чувствуя, как растягивается под напором. Он остановился. Рей сжала мышцы, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности.

— Можешь продолжать, — сказала она.

— Секунду, — проговорил он с напряжением.

Рей хихикнула:

— Я и не жду, что у тебя получится долго.

Он чуть отодвинулся назад и снова толкнулся вперед. Рей выгнула спину в момент, когда он задел чувствительную точку. Потянувшись вниз, она принялась играть с клитором, в то время, как Кайло ускорил движения. Она охнула, достигнув оргазма, и порадовалась, что сумела закончить раньше него.

— Рей! — вскрикнул он, кончив. — О крифф! — и рухнул на нее сверху.

— Что такое?

— Я в тебя... ну, ты понимаешь, — выдохнул он куда-то ей в шею.

— Существуют такие замечательные вещи как противозачаточные имплантаты. Я установила себе такой как только попала на базу.

— А. Значит, ты ожидала, что у тебя будет секс?

— Ничего я такого не ожидала. Вообще-то ты можешь с меня слезть.

— Я хочу быть поближе к тебе.

— Да, конечно, ты обожаешь обниматься, — пробормотала Рей.

— Мммм?

— Ничего. Вот, теперь ты можешь говорить всем, что у нас был секс, и это будет правдой.

— А могу я говорить, что мы встречаемся?

— Нам придется встречаться, чтобы заниматься этим.

— И мы можем встречаться?

Рей отпихнула его в сторону:

— Мы только что занимались сексом, нам нет нужды встречаться. И я не встречаюсь с Мэттом. Все равно ему никто не поверит.


End file.
